This invention relates to seismic exploration and, more particularly, to a string of detectors having array lengths with improved response for the geology of the area being explored, for the offset distance from the seismic source to the array, and for the reflection time on the seismograms of reflections from formations of interest. The invention is primarily useful in marine seismic exploration but can also be used for seismic exploration on land.
In marine seismic exploration, seismic energy is generated by a linear string of sources and is detected by a long linear string of detectors, or hydrophones. The string of sources and the string of detectors are towed behind the boat. Copending application Ser. No. 669,077, filed Mar. 22, 1976, Vertically Directive Arrays for Marine Seismic Exploration -- William H. Ruehle, describes a linear string of seismic sources suitable for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,071 -- Roy G. Quay, shows a typical prior art string of detectors towed by a cable. Groups of detectors are combined to form arrays. This patent describes using a long array to attenuate low frequency noise and a shorter array to detect the high frequency components of shallow reflections.